Night & Shining Whatever
by theanatomyofgreys
Summary: Throughout the years, Derek, Meredith, and Mark were inseparable. But what happens, when Meredith finds out she may have more than just 'friendly' feelings for Derek?


**Okay, so here it goes. I had an account on here before and I wrote two chapters for a book. Sadly people were rude about it and told me it was rubbish and crap. So, instead of carrying on with that story I just started fresh with a new account. I'm just going to play this book by ear, and just go with the flow, but I have a main plot in mind. The characters aren't going to be the exact same, nor will be their lives. Sure they'll for the most part be similar, but a lot of things will be different.**

**Well, here it goes..**

**Prologue :**

_6 years earlier..._

It was a warm summer day in New York. The sun was out, and shining down on the little house with red faded shutters and flowers outside the windows. They were mostly dead, because nobody ever watered them. Inside sat an old drunk man forever planted on the couch, a young girl 16 years old, and her older brother.

"Mer I'm heading over to Derek's I'll be back later" Mark said poking his head into her room. She was reading some book, but her head instantly snapped up when she heard his name.

"Wait! Can I come? Please!" She begged. Derek was just as much her friend as he was marks. The three had grown up together. Even if she was 4 years younger than the two boys, they did everything together. For the most part.

Mark rolled his eyes. As much as he pretended to hate having Mer around, he secretly was hoping she'd ask that. Probably because he didn't trust their father to take care of her. She was only 16 years old, she didn't know much even if she was way too mature for her age.

"Fine" He stated a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He left her door open and headed outside to start the car and get the A/C running. Inside, Meredith slipped her old converse on and ran outside to the car as well.

On their way over, Mark blasted his favorite band Kiss. Yeah, it was an older band, but hey. He liked the music, and it seemed to annoy Meredith so why not? He chuckled as she held her ears and rolled her eyes planting her feet on the dashboard.

Once they arrived Meredith was the first out of the car and the first one to the door. She didn't even have to knock, Derek's family pretty much helped raise her. So she saw them as her own.

"I'm Home!" She called smiling lightly. In the kitchen she saw Carolyn cooking Lunch for everyone, and Amelia sitting at the table on the phone talking to her boyfriend assumingly. Meredith rolled her eyes jokingly. She didn't have a boyfriend. She just...didn't want one. And Amelia was always so googly eyed over boys, Mer just found it humorous.

Mark followed her inside shutting the door behind him. Being 20 he'd been through a lot in his short life. He'd expeirienced his mother's death when he was 10. He remembered everything about it. Meredith was only six. She didn't remember everything. Or so Mark thought anyways. He'd been their when his father first picked up the bottle, and every time after that. And of course, so was Mer, but he felt more responsible for it all for some reason.

He saw this house as comfort. He came here everytime something bad was going on at home and all the times in between. He'd brought Meredith here for the couple years after their mother died, because he didn't want her to be around it all. She was forced back to her own house though when her dad realized what was going on though. It took him a while.

"He's outside" Amelia whispered keeping the phone to her ear. She automatically knew who they were looking for. Meredith just giggled and went outside feeling Mark right behind her.

"You seem excited today.." Mark commented at Meredith.

She just shrugged, "It's a day to be excited" She said.

Mark looked confused, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. But Meredith just laughed and walked over to Derek who sat by the small pond in his backyard. The Shepards' house was big. Huge in fact. It had it's own pond, a guest house, it stood 3 stories tall, and even had a movie theater inside. It was like a castle to Meredith.

"Derek!" She squealed running over and sitting next to him on the bench he sat on.

Derek turned his head and smiled instantly when he saw her. He loved being around Meredith. With everything she'd been through, she still seemed to brighten up everyones mood, including his own.

"Hey Mer" He said nudging her slightly once she sat down. He noticed she looked happier today. And even though he'd been back only a couple weeks, he still couldn't get over how excited he'd been every time he saw her.

The reason he'd only been back a couple weeks? He and Mark were in Med school. It was break for them, and they'd been spending it with friends and family. For the most part family though. Since all their friends were off at college as well.

"I have news for you guys" She simply stated, the smile on her pink lips growing. She got up from the bench and stood before them. Mark still looked confused, because he knew nothing about this 'good news' she spoke of. If anything he figured she had bad news considering the hamster she'd had for the past 2 years had died 3 days ago. But she didn't seem to be phased. Which was weird...

"Okay, shoot" Derek said taking a swig from the water bottle he held. He couldn't stop smiling, seeing the glow that radiated off of Meredith. What was she so happy about?

"I got into Dartmouth" She said her smile huge now.

Both of the guys knew she wanted to be a surgeon. And not just because they both were becoming one. She'd wanted to be one before them even. When she was 12 she told them she was going to be a famous doctor one day. They didn't think much of it, only because she'd said it right after watching a marathon of ER, and figured it was just a phase.

"What? Wow! That's...That's Amazing!" Derek exclaimed. He got up and gave her a friendly hug, "Really Mer, that's great" He smiled.

Meredith looked over at Mark, who was now standing as well, "That's fantastic Meredith" He said with a smile. She knew he was pretty protective of her. And doubted he wanted to see her go off to college next year, but she also knew by the smile on his face that he was proud of her. So she held her arms out, and gave him a huge hug, happy to call him her brother.

**AN: Okay, so I know that wasn't really the best writing job I've ever done. And I figure I'll probably get hate for it, just like my last one. But I really don't care. If you like it, awesome, if you don't, get lost. But it will get better. It was just hard writing this chapter because there was so much that you need to know before I go on, and so I had to squeeze it all into a prologue. Given, there is a lot more that you need to know, but you'll learn that stuff gradually. :) And also, excuse any spelling errors or grammar errors. I tried my best. I'm 15 years old guys, I'm not some English Major or anything.**


End file.
